


Хьюстон, у нас проблема

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: о небольшой смене ролей
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Хьюстон, у нас проблема

Тварь я все-таки упустил. В последней отчаянной попытке спасти свою жизнь она выгнулась дугой до отчетливого громкого скрипа спинных хитиновых пластин, до предела вывернула шею и впилась мне в руку чуть повыше локтя. От резкой боли я непроизвольно разжал пальцы — всего мгновение, но этого ей хватило, чтобы вырваться. Пятная растрескавшуюся землю кровью, тварь заметалась по заваленному мусором проулку и, несомненно, сбежала бы — но страх помешал ей выбрать верное направление. Если бы она проскочила мимо меня, то оказалась бы на улице, где поймать ее было бы куда сложнее, но она, в своем стремлении оказаться от меня как можно дальше, бросилась в противоположную сторону, к кривому рассохшемуся забору, который превращал проулок в глухой тупик. Она явно намеревалась проскочить в дыру под забором, вот только Уортроп оказался быстрее. Пойманная за секунду до спасения, тварь взвизгнула, яростно и испуганно, а затем раздался хруст — тихий, ясный, хорошо слышный хруст ломаемых шейных позвонков.

— Вот же дерьмо, — прошептал я, держась за прокушенный локоть. Оттого, что Уортроп с некоторых пор поручал всю грязную работу мне, я иногда забывал, на что был способен он сам. Что ж, вот он мне и напомнил. Если бы на его месте сейчас стоял я, то, скорее всего, мне пришлось бы лезть под забор следом за чертовой тварью. В такой тьме я бы точно ее упустил, перепутав с обычной тенью. Фонарь на противоположной стороне улицы — единственный источник освещения в этом проулке, окруженном глухими каменными стенами — скорее осложнял задачу, чем упрощал ее.

Я ожидал, что Уортроп сейчас станет выговаривать мне за неловкость и нерасторопность — ну в самом деле, Уилл Генри, не справиться с какой-то крысой-переростком? — но он просто молчал и смотрел на меня. Из-за темноты я не мог толком разглядеть выражения его лица, зато прекрасно видел безвольно повисшие лапы и голову твари, которую он держал за шею. Из ран, оставленных моим ножом в ее твердом хитиновом панцире, все еще сочилась кровь, стекала по тонкому крысиному хвосту и капала Уортропу на ботинок. Он как будто не замечал этого.

— Что там у тебя? — спросил он странным, лишенным всякого выражения голосом.

— Ничего страшного, кажется, — я повернулся к свету и закатал порванный рукав рубашки. Мелкие ранки от игольно-острых зубов твари кровоточили, но, на мой взгляд, укус этот был неглубоким и совершенно неопасным. Со мной случались вещи гораздо хуже.

— Иди сюда.

— Да просто кожу прокусила, — проворчал я, но все же повиновался. Уортропу совсем необязательно было проявлять такое внимание к свидетельству моей позорной неудачи.

— Просто прокусила кожу, — скептически повторил Уортроп. Свободной рукой он вытер лицо, оставив на лбу заметное пятно: рука у него была вся в крови, но кровь эта была крысиной, а может быть, отчасти и моей. — Она обитает в сточных водах, Уилл Генри! — он выразительно покачал истерзанным трупиком в воздухе, а затем разжал пальцы, позволяя ему упасть к нашим ногам. — Кто знает, переносчиком каких болезней она является?

— Мне это не страшно, вы же знаете, — паразит ли, живущий в моей крови, ревностно оберегал меня ото всех прочих болезней, или же у меня выработался стойкий иммунитет после всего, что случалось со мной за то время, что я провел с монстрологом, но подцепить какую-либо заразу мне и правда случалось крайне редко.

На это Уортроп ничего не ответил, и я тоже не стал больше спорить, предоставив свой локоть в его полное распоряжение. Если ему станет спокойнее от того, что он промоет ранки спиртом, то пусть, я потерплю. Из-за темноты ему пришлось сильно наклониться над моей рукой и поднести ее чуть ли не к самым глазам, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. Дышал он тяжело и прерывисто. Неужели так сильно задохнулся, всего лишь поймав крысу? Впрочем, может быть, все дело было в погоде — на завтра обещали сильную грозу, чуть ли не ураган, и уже к вечеру низко нависшие тучи накрыли город, словно ватное одеяло, под которым дышать было и в самом деле затруднительно. И эта жара, из-за которой вечно думается не то и не о том...

Да, должно быть, именно из-за жары близость Уортропа волновала меня куда сильнее, чем было уместно в подобных обстоятельствах, и боль в прокушенной руке нисколько не отвлекала от этих мыслей — скорее даже наоборот. Я смотрел на низко склоненную голову доктора и думал — а что, если я сейчас поглажу его по волосам? Он наверняка выпрямится, недовольно посмотрит на меня и спросит, что это такое я опять придумал. Тогда я сотру кровавое пятно с его лба (оно, увиденное мельком, все не давало мне покоя) — или, скорее, размажу, ведь мои руки тоже все покрыты кровью, проведу ладонью по щеке и привлеку к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Он даже не успеет ничего возразить — а после ему станет не до возражений, потому что я...

Я зажмурился и медленно выдохнул через сжатые зубы. Да, я мог бы это сделать. Я невыносимо хотел его, прямо здесь, вот такого, как есть, заляпанного мерзкой кровью чудовища, и мне плевать было на грязь и вонь, царившие в проулке, на мусор, на безобразный остывающий труп того самого чудовища у наших ног — даже на то, что ночной патруль в любой момент может сюда заглянуть. В моем воображении все еще стояла картина — руки доктора, сворачивающие твари голову, и затем — тихий хруст сломанных позвонков. Одного этого было бы достаточно, чтобы кровь моя вскипела, а ведь было еще... было возбуждение после драки, были горячие и немного липкие пальцы Уортропа, осторожно поглаживающие место укуса, было его дыхание, и успокаивающий холод на мокрой от спирта коже, и щекотное прикосновение его длинных волос.

Вот только Уортроп ни за что не позволит даже притронуться к себе сейчас. Еще и так отчитает меня за попытку, что я нескоро решусь подступиться к нему вновь. А когда мы вернемся в наше временное жилье, он первым делом займется потрошением мертвой твари, ведь это дело важное и не терпящее никаких отлагательств, и мне, как обычно, останется только смотреть, сглатывать голодную слюну и подавать ему инструменты — конечно, слишком медленно и невнимательно, в чем он непременно меня упрекнет. А вот попробовал бы он сам быть внимательным, в таком-то состоянии, когда все мысли — только о том, как было бы замечательно уложить его на вот этот самый стол, взять в руки самый острый скальпель, и...

Увлеченный непотребными мыслями о капельке крови, что выступит на бледной коже Уортропа от легчайшего нажатия острого лезвия, я почти не удивился даже, когда Уортроп вдруг прижался губами к моему локтю рядом с местом укуса — просто воспринял это как естественное продолжение собственных фантазий. Продолжая целовать мою руку — каждый поцелуй чуть выше другого — он притянул меня к себе, я машинально обнял его в ответ, запустил пальцы в волосы, именно так, как мне хотелось — и тут до меня вдруг дошло.

— Сэр? — мой голос ожидаемо сорвался, потому что Уортроп как раз в этот момент добрался до моей шеи и куснул ее — сначала легко, потом сильнее. — Что вы де... — договорить он мне, конечно же, не позволил. — Нет, подождите, ну подождите же! — одной рукой я уперся ему в грудь — не оттолкнуть, просто немного притормозить, но он словно бы и не заметил этого, снова закрыв мне рот поцелуем.

Все пошло немного не так, как мне представлялось какой-то парой минут ранее. Это ведь я должен был целовать его, а он — протестовать, не сильно, а так, для виду, вот только... вот только...

Мысли мои путались. Не так-то просто сосредоточиться, находясь в объятиях человека, которого желаешь с силой, доходящей иногда до помешательства, но я все же постарался.

— Ну правда, сэр, — взмолился я, когда он оторвался от меня, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Послушайте же...

— Тебе что-то не нравится?

— Может... — Уортроп снова укусил меня за плечо, сильно, и я не смог сдержать короткого сдавленного стона, — может... вы прибережете этот настрой до дома? Здесь же...

— С каких пор ты стал таким привередой, Уилл Генри? — хмыкнул Уортроп, даже не думая оставлять меня в покое. Его руки уже были у меня под наполовину расстегнутой рубашкой, и я стремительно терял всякую волю к сопротивлению.

— Ни с каких... ну постойте же, — а он прижимался ко мне, не скрывая своего возбуждения, и взгляд его блестящих глаз был совершенно диким. Такой же взгляд наверняка бывал и у меня, когда я, набравшись смелости, лез к доктору с поцелуями и ласками, запрещая себе останавливаться и стараясь не думать, что же, ради всего святого, я творю. А сейчас мы как будто поменялись ролями.

— Вы совсем не хотите меня слушать, — слабо упрекнул его я. Что-то внутри меня вопило, что и правильно, и не надо меня слушать, и вообще мне давно пора бы заткнуться и не мешать доктору делать то, о чем я только что так страстно и во всех подробностях мечтал.

— Слушать — не хочу, — согласился Уортроп и подтолкнул меня, вынудив сделать пару шагов назад. Я наткнулся задом на что-то жесткое — кажется, на сложенные штабелем деревянные ящики.

— Сюда придет патруль и арестует нас за разврат и содомию, — вздохнул я, когда он усадил меня на это шаткое сооружение.

\- Если ты не прекратишь шуметь, так и будет, — руки Уортропа скользнули вверх по моим бедрам, разводя их в стороны. — Ну же, веди себя тихо, Уилл Генри, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись лицом мне в плечо. — Тихо и быстро.

На этом я сдался. Слабый голос разума еще пытался пробиться ко мне, но я ничего не слышал из-за шума крови в ушах. Рискуя в любой момент свалиться, я откинулся назад, подставляя Уортропу всего себя, предоставляя ему полную свободу действий, и его язык скользил по моей разгоряченной липкой от пота коже, оставляя мокрые следы, медленно спускаясь все ниже... слишком медленно, пожалуй. Я слегка надавил ему на голову, поторапливая...

Но тут он вдруг вывернулся из-под моей руки и выругался так, что даже я вряд ли решился бы это повторить.

— Что... — конечно, мне сразу показалось, что я сделал что-то не то, попытался принудить его к чему-то, чего он сейчас не хотел, и холодная волна отвращения к самому себе накрыла меня.

— Пошевеливайся, Уилл Генри! — прошипел Уортроп. Он шарил у себя под ногами, неизвестно что намереваясь там найти, а когда выпрямился, в руке у него болтался проклятый дохлый монстр. Видя, что я так и продолжаю сидеть, глупо хватая ртом воздух и ничего не понимая, он выругался еще раз и свободной рукой стащил меня с ящиков.

— Да что... — и тут я услышал быстро приближающиеся шаги. Патруль! Значит, дело было не во мне!

— Не стой ты столбом!

Запихнув меня в какую-то узкую, но довольно глубокую нишу неясного назначения (до этого момента я и не замечал, что она вообще тут есть), Уортроп влез туда следом за мной, и как раз вовремя. Шаги уже звучали совсем близко, по стенам проулка заметалось пятно света от ручного фонаря.

— Ну вот, ты доволен, Уилл Генри? — спросил Уортроп беззвучно, одними губами. — Все ведь вышло по-твоему.

Я не ответил. Я все еще был не совсем здесь и не понимал, о чем он говорит. Зато очень хорошо понимал я другое — мы стояли здесь, так плотно прижавшись друг к другу, что едва могли пошевелиться, и пуговицы уортроповской рубашки при каждом нашем вдохе впивались мне в голую грудь. К моему левому бедру прильнул мертвый монстр, которого Уортроп держал в руке. Я слышал запах его остывающей крови, и мне вновь вспомнился тот звук, с которым сломалась его шея.

С губ Уортропа сорвалось беззвучное проклятие, больше выдох, чем слово, я поймал его ртом и вернул другое проклятие в ответ. Наши лица были всего в какой-то паре сантиметров друг от друга.

И я сделал то единственное, что нужно было сделать сейчас — подался вперед и преодолел это расстояние.

Мы не могли поднять рук, чтобы обняться, но это и не требовалось нам сейчас. Краем глаза я видел пятно света, то увеличивающееся, то уменьшающееся, оно ползало по земле и по стенам, выхватывая из тьмы разнообразный мусор. Иногда оно пробегало по нашему укрытию, и Уортроп тогда замирал, переставая даже дышать — но как только свет исчезал, он вновь принимался целовать меня, нежно, медленно и беззвучно. Мы словно были во сне, прекрасном, странном и хрупком, от которого мне совершенно не хотелось просыпаться. Большую часть времени с Уортропом было очень... непросто, если не сказать больше, а вот такие моменты... впрочем, об этом я тогда старался не думать.

Но все прекрасное когда-нибудь заканчивается, и патрульный, полностью осмотрев проулок и не найдя в нем ничего примечательного, двинулся наконец дальше. Однако Уортроп не спешил отрываться от меня и покидать наше убежище. Сам он наверняка объяснил бы свое промедление мерами предосторожности — вдруг патрульный никуда не ушел, а курит за углом? — но мне казалось, что он тоже не хочет, чтобы все так быстро заканчивалось.

Я вылез следом за ним и присел на какую-то коробку. Ноги меня не держали. В штанах было мокро — я все-таки как-то умудрился кончить, не прикасаясь к себе и почти не шевелясь.

Но Уортроп, конечно, не позволил мне долго рассиживаться.

— Вставай, Уилл Генри, — скомандовал он, помахивая трупом монстра. — Чего ты ждешь, чтобы патруль вернулся?

— Сейчас, — сказал я, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Дайте мне немного отдышаться.

Уортроп громко фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Он был возмутительно бодр, спокоен и собран, как будто ничего и не было, как будто он не целовался со мной до одури всего минуту назад. Разыскав посреди мусора свой походный саквояж (я запоздало подумал, что нам очень повезло — патрульный не обратил никакого внимания на старую сумку, решив, очевидно, что это тоже мусор, и не стал проверять ее содержимое), он вернулся ко мне и пристроил многострадального покойного монстра на коробке рядом со мной. Выглядел покойный каким-то совсем уже измученным и пожеванным, его панцирь помялся, из-под него вылезли редкие пучки крысиной шерсти. Мне вдруг стало немного его жалко.

— Ну? - спросил Уортроп, а потом вздохнул и почему-то начал торопливо расстегивать оставшиеся пуговицы на моей рубашке. Он... хочет продолжить? Не смея поверить в этакое чудо, я обвил руками его шею и подставил лицо, надеясь на поцелуй, но Уортроп отвернулся и высвободился из моих объятий.

— Неужели все случившееся нисколько не остудило твой пыл, Уилл Генри? — спросил он, быстро и неаккуратно выпутывая мои руки из рукавов. — Как ты там говорил ранее — приберегите этот настрой до дома? Вот и сделай милость, последуй собственному совету.

— Но зачем... — начал было я, собираясь спросить, зачем же он тогда меня раздевает, но тут же получил ответ: чтобы было чем вытереться от крови. Я сглотнул, чувствуя, как возбуждение вновь охватывает меня. Уортроп, надолго уткнувшийся лицом в мою скомканную рубашку — это было как...

— Затем, что нельзя ходить по улицам в подобном виде, даже ночью, — закончив вытираться, Уортроп встряхнул рубашку, расправляя ее. Темную материю покрывали пятна и разводы довольно недвусмысленного оттенка красного, хорошо заметные даже в темноте. — Ты посмотри на это! Да любой праздно шатающийся пьяница немедленно вызовет патруль, как только заметит тебя.

— Вы не лучше, — возразил я. У него прямо на груди красовался ясный и отчетливый отпечаток моей ладони того же самого недвусмысленного оттенка красного. Я поскреб руку, немедленно зачесавшуюся от желания накрыть этот след, аккуратно и точно. Потом я мог бы приложить пальцы к вон тем размазанным полосам на плече...

— Не говори глупостей, Уилл Генри, — отмахнулся Уортроп. Из саквояжа он выудил свой летний пиджак и швырнул его мне. — Надевай это и пошли, пока сюда еще кто-нибудь не заявился. Ну, пошевеливайся!

С трудом натягивая пиджак, слишком узкий для меня, я воочию увидел, для чего именно Уортропу на самом деле понадобилась моя рубашка.

Разумеется, для того, чтобы было во что аккуратно упаковать мертвого монстра.

Дорога до дома отняла у нас довольно много времени. Несмотря на все переодевания, видок у нас обоих был тот еще, к тому же с нами был сверток с нашим мертвым приятелем, с которого все капала и капала кровь, и нам пришлось пробираться самыми темными и безлюдными улицами, сворачивая всякий раз, как где-то вдали слышались шаги или чьи-то голоса. Я кутался в пиджак доктора и жалел, что мне не досталась его рубашка. Пиджак сохранил его запах, но, увы, не тепло его тела — доктор снял его еще днем. Жаль, конечно, очень жаль...

Интересно, а жалеет ли Уортроп об этом своем внезапном порыве? Всю дорогу я украдкой разглядывал его лицо, но на улице было слишком темно, чтобы я мог хоть что-то на нем прочитать. Такого ведь еще не случалось до сегодняшнего дня — чтобы он сам, первым меня захотел. Я даже решил поначалу, что он просто делает мне одолжение, когда соглашается спать со мной, но потом понял, что это — всего лишь притворство. Ту тихую, отчаянную страсть, с которой он отвечал мне, невозможно было ни изобразить, ни подделать.

Просто он до сих пор считал нашу связь чем-то неправильным. Для меня неправильным. Он был уверен, что мне она совершенно не нужна, как я ни старался переубедить его в обратном. А вот сегодня, кажется, желание все-таки взяло верх над ним. Я не был уверен, что Уортропу это так уж понравилось.

Я потянулся было, чтобы взять его за руку, но в очередной раз передумал. Если он и впрямь жалеет, то лучше сейчас его не трогать. Он сорвется на меня, я тоже не промолчу, и поездка будет испорчена окончательно. В ней и так было не слишком много хорошего — вот разве что только сегодняшний странный вечер.

Дома Уортроп забросил сверток с покойным монстром на ледник, нисколько не заботясь о том, что продуктам, лежащим там же, подобное соседство вряд ли пойдет на пользу, и объявил, что пойдет в ванную.

— Тебе тоже не помешает вымыться, — указал он.

Что ж, он был прав.

Ванных комнат в этом доме было две, по одной на каждую комнату. Я так и не понял, что нашло на всегда такого скупого Уортропа, когда он решал снять этот огромный особняк. Мы приехали сюда всего-то на несколько дней и вполне могли бы провести их в одной из местных гостиниц. Правда, у нас бы не вышло спокойно заявиться в гостиницу в таком виде, как сейчас — может быть, поэтому...

Думая о подобной ерунде, я медленно раздевался. Лучше было думать про дом, чем про то, что было бы, появись патруль хотя бы на двадцать минут позднее. Уортроп частенько пребывал в мрачном настроении после наших занятий любовью, а глядя на него, мрачнел и я, уверенный, что опять сделал что-то не то и не так, или что меня вообще никто не хотел, ни в этот раз, ни во все предыдущие. Потом мы оба успокаивались, темный прилив отступал на время, и мы, не сговариваясь, дружно делали вид, что ничего не произошло — до следующего раза.

Иногда я даже думал, что зря не слушаю предостережений Уортропа и что мне в самом деле не нужна эта связь. Но отказаться от нее сейчас у меня не хватило бы сил. Впрочем, и об этом доктор меня предупреждал...

Я прибавил холодную воду посильнее, потому что в голове моей совершенно некстати снова появились руки Уортропа, с бледной кожей и длинными пальцами, такие обманчиво хрупкие на вид, но так легко свернувшие шею огромной крысе, и этот хруст... и мне пришлось сделать воду еще холоднее. А Уортроп, наверное, уже закончил мыться. Наверное, уже достает ту самую крысу с ледника и распяливает ее прямо на кухонном столе, на радость хозяевам и будущим гостям этого дома, а скальпель в его руке такой острый, и его лезвие так блестит... Я выкрутил холодную воду чуть ли не на полную, на самом пределе того, что я мог вытерпеть. Мне надо было остыть. Мне надо было остыть...

— Ну сколько можно торчать в ванной, Уилл Генри? — Уортроп вошел, как всегда, без стука. - Что это с тобой?

— Мне холодно, — еле выговорил я онемевшими дрожащими губами.

— Холодно, в такую жару? — спросил Уортроп, нахмурившись. Подойдя ближе, он коснулся моего лба, и ладонь его на контрасте показалась мне раскаленной. — Да, и впрямь... — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Может, из-за укуса?.. — чтобы осмотреть его еще раз, он сунул руку под воду и сердито воскликнул:

— Ну разумеется, Уилл Генри! Любому станет холодно, если он сидит в ледяной воде! Что это ты такое затеял? Как ты до этого додумался?

Он подхватил меня под мышки и легко поставил на ноги. Его руки уже больше не казались мне обжигающими — они были чудесно теплыми. Он весь был чудесно теплым. На нем не было иной одежды, кроме полотенца, обернутого вокруг бедер, и я спиной чувствовал жар, идущий от его обнаженной груди.

— Господи, ты просто невыносим, — продолжал выговаривать Уортроп, вытаскивая меня из воды. Поскользнувшись на мокрых плитах пола, я едва не упал прямо на него и не удержался от стона. Великолепное, непередаваемое ощущение — соприкосновение его теплой кожи с моей ледяной. Я потянулся к нему, но он отступил на несколько шагов назад и скрестил руки на груди, словно хотел отгородиться от меня. У него сделался тот самый отстраненно-непроницаемый вид, который я так ненавидел.

— Почему ты... Нет, — перебил он сам себя. — Ты же не хотел, чтобы... Поэтому ты сидишь в ледяной воде? Чтобы избавиться...

О нет. Кажется, мы и в самом деле поменялись ролями. Теперь он винил себя за принуждение, которое сам же и выдумал. Каким же глупцом он был на самом деле, этот умнейший человек! Какими глупцами были мы оба!

— Просто согрейте меня, сэр, — я снова умоляюще протянул к нему руки. — Пожалуйста, мне так холодно!

— Уилл, я не думаю, что... — Уортроп медлил, не решаясь сделать шаг мне навстречу и тогда я сам шагнул к нему. Шагнул и прижался всем телом.

— Думать сейчас и не нужно, — сказал я шепотом. Он вздрогнул — от неожиданности, а может быть, из-за холода, и обнял меня в ответ своими восхитительно теплыми руками. Полотенце его легко соскользнуло на пол, теперь между нами не было никаких преград. — Я вот тоже, сидел здесь и думал, что вы...

— А я думал, что ты, — Уортроп усмехнулся и посмотрел вниз. — Как же быстро ты согрелся, Уилл Генри!

Я глупо хихикнул и потерся носом об его плечо — выше я просто не доставал. Быстро! Я и не остывал вовсе.

— Пойдем, — не размыкая объятий, Уортроп потянул меня за собой. Возбуждение, копившееся во мне весь вечер, требовало какого-то совершенно нового, непривычного выхода, но только когда Уортроп усадил меня к себе на колени, я понял, чего именно я сегодня хочу.

— Нет, не так, сэр, — я придержал его руку, обхватившую мой член, и легонько толкнул в грудь. Раз уж мы поменялись ролями, то надо было идти до конца. — Сегодня вы, — мои щеки горели от краски — хорошо, что в комнате было совсем темно! — меня возьмете.

— Нет, Уилл, — запротестовал было Уортроп, но я, не слушая, да и не слыша из-за шума крови в ушах, оседлал его бедра. — Ты не обязан этого делать.

— Но я хочу, — я аккуратно высвободился из его рук и попытался направить его член в себя, но он не позволил мне этого сделать. А вот я в свое время не успел остановить его — вернее, я даже толком и не понял, что произошло и как это случилось. Но Уортропа было не так просто провести.

Теперь он смотрел на меня, прижав меня к себе в крепком объятии, и глаза у него были совершенно дикие. Он словно боролся с собой — конечно, он хотел меня и так тоже, но сомневался, дозволено ли ему это... Наконец, приняв какое-то решение, он спихнул меня с колен.

— Хорошо, — воскликнул я в отчаянии, — не хотите так — не надо, но не уходите!

— Помолчи хоть немного, Уилл Генри, — Уортроп яростно рылся в своем походном саквояже. — Что-то из этого должно сойти... вот!

Он вернулся ко мне с каким-то пузырьком в руке. В монстрологической сумке может найтись многое — в том числе и что-нибудь такое, что вполне заменит смазку. Я едва не рассмеялся от облегчения — он никуда не уходил, он просто хотел сделать все правильно.

Больше Уортроп ни о чем меня не спрашивал. Я закусил большой палец, чтобы не вскрикнуть и не спугнуть его: принимать его в себя оказалось гораздо больнее, чем мне представлялось. Я дернулся, торопясь принять его полностью и прочувствовать эту боль до конца, но он придержал меня, двигаясь медленно, невыносимо медленно, давая мне время привыкнуть. Его рука погладила меня по груди, спустилась к животу, обхватила опавший член. Второй рукой он погладил меня по голове, убирая волосы, лезущие ему в лицо. Я обернулся, выворачивая шею, совсем как убитая нами совместно тварь, и получил такой же медленный поцелуй.

— Вот так, — прошептал он тихо, целуя мой затылок, мои плечи, мое горло, — только не торопись, Уилл, не надо.

У меня никогда не получалось не торопиться. Когда мне случалось брать его, я, как ни старался, каждый раз срывался едва ли не сразу же после первых движений, и заканчивалось все до позорного быстро, а сейчас... Он двигался во мне, как волна, как прилив — не темный, совсем нет, но так же сильно накрывающий. В ушах моих громко шумела кровь, я был где-то на грани беспамятства, но все же продолжал ощущать все — его горячий живот, прижатый к моей спине, его поцелуи, приходящиеся куда попало, его руку на моем члене... мне казалось, что сон наяву, виденный мной в той самой узкой нише грязного проулка, снова вернулся.

Спустя целую вечность Уортроп наконец задвигался быстрее и с коротким стоном вышел из меня, чтобы кончить, и я кончил одновременно с ним от его руки.

После мы лежали обнявшись, и я чувствовал, как мое семя высыхает у меня на животе.

Где-то за окном тихо упали первые капли дождя. Начиналась гроза.


End file.
